


Pensées déplacées

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fetish, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on travaille à la douzième division, et qu'on aime les jolies filles, on a parfois des pensées déplacées envers sa vice capitaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensées déplacées

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Sauf le nom de Kusari, qui vient du fanon. Kusari est la petite shinigamiette avec des chaînes dans ses tresses qu'on voit dans certains passages sur la 12e division et le centre de recherche et développement.

Nemu a une peau sans aucun défaut, blanche comme du lait ; he, elle peut bien se le permettre, elle doit en changer intégralement à peu près tous les mois.  
Kusari suppose que cette peau parfaite doit être très douce aussi, mais sa vice-capitaine n'est pas le genre de fille qu'on peut prendre par la main en feignant l'innocence.

Elle se contente de le rêver, et puisqu'elle en est là, rien ne l'oblige à ne caresser que sa main.

* * *

Nemu a été fabriquée avec une taille fine, fine, fine, à tel point que même sa large ceinture plate et raide ne peut le cacher, que même son maintien digne ne cache pas à quel point elle est souple et frêle.

Juste l'imaginer plier, se cambrer, suffit à donner à Kusari de stupides sourires de convoitise.

* * *

Nemu a les cheveux d'un noir profond, une longue et épaisse tresse dans le dos, une frange qui ombre ses yeux.

Quand on a des cheveux comme ça, on devrait les détacher, pense Kusari, envieuse. Elle les imagine, cascadant sur ses épaules, lui caressant le cou, se séparant en vagues, quelques mèches folles descendant vers sa gorge.

Ainsi emprisonnés, ils sont beaux, mais pas aussi beaux qu'ils pourraient l'être, comme Nemu elle-même.

* * *

Nemu a de longues jambes, minces et superbement formées. Le court kimono sans hakama qu'elle porte donne envie de laisser son regard errer sur des chevilles, puis remonter, remonter, profiter doucement de la vue, avant d'arriver en haut de ses cuisses et de laisser voguer son imagination sur ce qu'il peut bien y avoir plus haut.

Une incitation à la distraction pendant le travail à nulle autre pareille, si on permet à Kusari de donner son avis.

* * *

Chaque geste de Nemu est précis et gracieux, comme calculé sans le moindre doute, sans la moindre erreur, qu'elle se batte ou qu'elle prépare les bouquets pour l'association des femmes shinigami.

Kusari ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que ces doigts agiles et délicats pourraient trouver un bien meilleur usage ; et même si Nemu ne le sait pas encore, Kusari est persuadée qu'elle y serait très douée, comme pour tout. Elle a une coordination parfaite, et connait l'emplacement de chaque terminaison nerveuse, après tout.

* * *

Les phrases de Nemu sont aussi parfaites et finement ciselées que ses mouvements, mais il y a quelque chose de plus dans son expression, une sorte de tristesse calme, une douce fatalité. Au lieu d'entraîner l'admiration, cela donne un sentiment de nostalgie, presque l'envie de pleurer. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'éprouve Kusari ; elle ne va pas demander ce que les autres en pensent !

Et pourtant elle l'écoute souvent parler, dès qu'elle le peut, parce que ses phrases, quoique rares, ne sont pas encore trop difficiles à obtenir, alors que son contact est du domaine de la quête inaccessible.

* * *

Nemu est entièrement dévouée au capitaine Kurotsuchi, et Kusari pourrait trouver cela excitant, cette obéissance absolue de poupée mécanique. Mais en fait, cela fait longtemps que quand elle se perd dans ses longs fantasmes elle ne l'imagine plus soumise, mais au contraire difficile à conquérir, hésitante, n'appartenant plus totalement à son père sans être à elle non plus.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas, quel est le problème si c'est totalement, entièrement impossible ?

* * *

Kusari est une perverse pour avoir ce genre d'imaginations, elle le sait très bien et n'a aucun problème avec ça. Ca ne concerne qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle passait son temps à partager ses fantasmes avec ses amis - elle est trop prudente pour ça.

Et pourtant, parfois, ses divagations cessent d'être doucement appétissantes et se mettent à lui serrer le coeur. Alors elle se dit qu'elle aime bien sa vice-capitaine, certainement...

Mais pourtant, Nemu ne devrait pas être là par accident, sans avoir aucune envie de la voir ; et Kusari se sentirait mieux si quelqu'un pouvait éloigner d'elle cette triste et charmante mécanique avant qu'elle ne s'y blesse.


End file.
